


Heart of a Witcher

by EmpressOfAU



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea and Petra are both major characters, Emperor Edelgard, F/F, Found Family, Hurt, Manipulation, Sorceress Edelgard, Sorceress Rhea, Sothis as a a somewhat Ciri equivalent, Violence, War, Witcher AU, Witcher Byleth, Witcher Catherine, Witcher Mamma Byleth, Witcher Shamir, eventual hurt/comfort, political scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfAU/pseuds/EmpressOfAU
Summary: Renowned Witcher Byleth, known to many as 'The Ashen Demon', walks the path. With her charge, Sothis, a child of surprise claimed from the enigmatic and powerful Lady Rhea, head of the Lodge of Sorceresses, she travels the land plying her trade.But around them, the storms of war gather. Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg, the Flame Emperor, first Sorceress ruler in all of Fodlan, has taken the throne for herself and ruthlessly crushed all opposition to her rule. With the Lodge outlawed in Imperial lands, she has earned the ire of the most powerful and influential voices in the northern kingdom of Faerghus. Many wait with trepidation to see what happens next.But even as kings, emperors and sorceresses play their deadly games, eyes turn to one Witcher and the child in her care, a child who holds more power than any could possibly fathom. With all seeking to use them for their own gain, who can they trust, if anyone?
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem), Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 42
Kudos: 164





	1. An Imperial Summons

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let go of this idea, so I hope you all are ready cause this is gonna get wild. 
> 
> I'm not really going to be following the plot of any of the books or games. They are obviously a huge inspiration, but there won't be a direct copy of those stories. I hope to remain true to the Fire Emblem characters while giving them the spin of the Witcher universe. 
> 
> None of this would have been possible without the beautiful mind of @cyalanthe on insta.
> 
> This is just a very short intro chapter to get things all set up. Next time we meet Emperor Edelgard in all of her big strap energy.

Claws cut savagely through the air where her head had been but a second ago. Byleth rolled to her feet in a flourish of silver, the blade cutting deep into the beast’s flank and its ear piercing shriek of pain filling the small glade. Byleth weaved to the side as a blood crusted beak snapped out with enough force to remove her entire arm, if it had been quick enough. The attack provided her the opening she needed to drive her blade down into the beast’s neck with all her might, severing the spinal cord and killing the creature in a heartbeat. Painless. Efficient. 

The griffon dropped to the ground in a heap, blood staining the grass red. Byleth set about the task of severing the beast’s head from its body. Proof of kill was always required. Her face was impassive as she carried out what many would consider a grizzly task. No flinch as blood sprayed across her cheek, nor on the rest of her dirty, blood covered body. The minor wound along her shoulder was an annoyance, but little more. She would heal quickly enough. 

Gripping the beast’s large head, she moved silently back towards her waiting horse. The well trained animal thankfully had not gone far in the battle. Securing the head to the saddle, she swung smoothly atop the horse, a mere click of her tongue enough to urge the animal to movement. She had engaged the monster only a short ride from town since that had become its primary hunting ground. 

Her first stop was the small tavern. It was barely midday so the building was mostly empty, the crowd of evening drinkers still hours away. Byleth ignored the few stares she did get, as she always did. Her destination was the far corner, where a head of emerald green hair stood out as it caught the flickering candle light. She could already make out the bored and slightly disgruntled expression on the girl’s face, something she only knew because it had become such a common sight, worn every time she was assigned the task of creating potions. 

Her head snapped up at Byleth’s approach, eyes widening slightly at her bloody body. “Are you hurt?” she asked, eyes flicking all across Byleth’s form.

“Nothing serious. You finish the potions?” Byleth’s voice was lacked even the slightest inflection. 

“Ugh, yes. I could make these in my sleep by now.” The girl pouted, corking a bottle firmly and placing it in the secure case. “When am I going to get to actually hunt?” 

Byleth collected the case, slinging it over her shoulder. “When you’re ready. Come, we need to turn in the kill.” 

She didn’t need to glance back to know that she was being followed, the recognizable sound of quick footsteps in leather boots and the shifting of a sword belt that was still foreign to the wearer giving away the girl’s presence. 

Byleth returned to her horse, the girl mounting up her own and riding alongside the silent woman as they headed out of the town and towards the garrison. 

“Ew, that’s so ugly,” the girl commented, looking at the griffon head and making a face. “I had always imagined griffons would be cute. Not sure why…have you ever killed anything cute?” 

“Don’t know.” What constituted cute was something beyond her comprehension. Everyone seemed to have a different definition. Besides, cute was irrelevant. If the monster was dangerous, she would slay it. 

“Am I gonna become all dull and emotionless like you?” She’d asked the question many times, and Byleth gave the same answer as always, a simple shrug of her shoulders. 

She didn’t have the answer. Some said the mutations and potions were responsible, others claimed it was the training. Some even said that Byleth herself was an extreme case. The truth was irrelevant. The girl’s path was clear and she would adjust to the changes that came along with it. She was strong, she would survive. As of yet she had experienced no negative side effects. 

The garrison was a short ride away and Byleth was subjected to the usual endless barrage of questions and comments to which her usual stilted replies or completely nonverbal replies still drew the usual frustration from the girl. There was the occasion she was clever and used Byleth’s demeanor to her advantage, which seemed to draw great amusement. 

The guards let them in without issue, their eyes lingering on the severed head strapped to Byleth’s horse. They stabled their horses and Byleth took the hook in her hand, lifting the monster’s head free with ease and walking towards the commander's tent with sure steps, her companion at her side. 

“Why the whole head? Wouldn’t like a claw or something work? This just seems gross--it’s tongue is hanging out and everything!” 

“Monster might not be dead. Client can’t refute a head.” 

The garrison was a permanent location, which meant solid buildings and a garrison of soldiers that were used to being bored and having little else to do besides deal with the occasional bandit or monster they thought was within their own power to deal with. It meant a lot of eyes watching the pair as they walked across the boarded pathway. It meant soft mutterings of ‘freak’ as they realized just what Byleth was, either through simple deduction or catching a glimpse of her eyes. 

Her companion did not share the same lack of response and caring, a scowl forming on her young face as she glared at a group of the men who had made not only made the usual comments of ‘freak’ but had seen fit to comment on Byleth’s body as well. 

“They do know you could kill them all in a blink right?” Sothis continued glaring at the men.

Byleth just grunted, her eyes flicking over to the group of men, which seemed to be enough to cause them to disperse. The command building was well built, like the other structures around them. The Adrestian Empire certainly did not skimp on costs for its military even in areas of little strategic import. 

They were admitted without issue, but instructed to leave the head outside. Byleth complied. If anyone was stupid enough to take it she could track the blood easily enough. The command building was immaculate in every detail, not a scroll out of place, desks neatly arranged in what Byleth knew to be a standard layout implemented at every garrison and operating base throughout the Adrestian Empire. 

Scores of candles and open windows ensured plenty of light for scribes and commanders to go about their work without hindrance. The base commander was a man in his late years, with greying hair and a large, bushy beard. Loud and boisterous and openly distrustful of Byleth and her kind. But that was not who awaited them in the commander’s spacious, somewhat ostentatiously decorated office. 

Instead it was a tall man dressed almost completely in an immaculate black outfit with short black hair, combed to one side and just barely covering one eye. The other pale green one followed the two figures as they entered. His skin was pale too, almost a vampiric shade, but Byleth knew easily enough that he wasn’t one of the creatures. His frame was thin, cheeks gaunt, and there was a powerful aura of magic permeating the air around him. His one uncovered eye darted to the medallion around Byleth’s neck, to the pair of blades on her back, then lastly to her eyes.

“Witcher,” the man intoned, his voice cool and low. “Byleth, correct?” 

“What do you want?” Byleth’s eyes didn’t leave the man just as his never strayed from her. 

“I am Count Hubert von Vestra, Minister of the Imperial Household. You are to accompany me to Enbarr. Her imperial majesty, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg demands an audience with you.” Pale eyes finally flicked down to the child. “You as well. Sothis.” 


	2. An Emperor's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Sothis meet the Emperor who extends them an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this took me way too long! But it's done and out! Hope you all liked meeting Edelgard, Dorothea, Hubert, and Petra! More to come!

The ride to Enbarr took several days, long days in the company of the Imperial minister and his entourage. Sothis was quickly bored with him after he refused to answer her questions about magic. She did however seem to take particular enjoyment from the presence of one soldier with short, pale blue hair and an excitable, boisterous personality. Caspar was his name, Byleth learned amidst a very excited rambling from Sothis. Evidently he took great joy from playing various games with Sothis along with being rather entertained by witnessing her growing skill with a blade. 

Byleth herself rode alongside Hubert the majority of the journey. The man was quiet, reserved, and calculating. She found his company preferable. He saw no need to pass the time with idle chit chat. While it was clear to even Byleth that he distrusted her, the silence was enjoyable. 

They encountered mostly pleasant weather the entire ride. It was late spring, and they were only forced into an early camp from a heavy rainfall on one occasion. Byleth was able to use the time to both test and expand Sothis’s knowledge on monsters. The girl was bright, absorbing information eagerly. Byleth had learned she usually had some snarky comment to add every now and then. But she was still an astute and dedicated pupil. Byleth had never trained another Witcher, but she supposed that she was lucky to at least have such a talented prospect. 

Eventually rolling hills and fields gave way to wider roads and more frequent villages and guard posts along the road. The mighty walls of Enbarr were visible in the distance several hours before they even arrived in the city. Foot traffic increased drastically the closer to the capital they got. Byleth again noted and easily ignored the stares she got as they rode. 

Unsurprisingly, they made it through the gates with no issue. Being in the company of the Imperial Minister seemed to have its perks. Usually Byleth was thoroughly interrogated by guards at bigger cities. 

Being in the largest city on the continent meant that it took them some time to work through the cobbled streets of Enbarr and towards the looming imperial palace. Byleth noted the many guard patrols and odd lack of visible rampant crime or poverty that often inhabited major cities. 

Black and red clad guards became far more frequent the closer they got to the palace. High on the walls and towers mighty wyverns roosted, with their riders occasionally perched atop or nearby, on guard or on break, it was difficult to tell at first. The further they travelled the more Byleth noted their positioning was too precise to not be intentional. Their size meant they would be unable to land in many streets, leaving Byleth unsure of their purpose within the city proper. 

They stabled their horses at the royal grounds, proceeding on foot up the large stairway where a dozen men could easily stand shoulder to shoulder. The surrounding walls and towers ensured that it was, rather than an avenue of easy advancement for an attacker, a killing ground. 

There were plenty of rumours about the newly crowned Emperor. Byleth never paid them much mind, but she had seen the effects of the Adrestian Empire’s new leadership first hand. The military had been improved, as had road networks. Garrison commanders were far more likely to call in Witchers to deal with monsters. It had only been five years yet she had already had a visible impact on the country, and if the talk of the people was an accurate judge, it was for the better. But Byleth had never concerned herself in politics--she was a Witcher, she hunted monsters. All she cared about was that the new Emperor had made work easier to come by, and for that alone she had Byleth’s approval. 

They were not led into the main doors. Instead Hubert directed them to a discrete side passage, the guards dispersing the moment they stepped through the doors. They only advanced a dozen paces before Hubert spun and fixed his cold gaze on Byleth who met it with her own unwavering, piercing stare. 

“You both,” a glance to Sothis, “will be properly cleaned and dressed before being presented before her majesty.” As if on cue, two servants stepped out from the corridor to flank either side of the minister, both female. “You, will follow her.” Hubert nodded towards Sothis and the female servant on his right. “You, will accompany her.” He nodded towards the servant on his left. “I will meet you before you are presented before the Emperor.” With a twirl and a flourish of his cape he stalked off, quickly disappearing into the shadows of the grand hallways. 

Byleth gave Sothis a nod to follow the indicated servant, while Byleth followed the other. She was led to a large chamber and bath already filled with steaming water that smelled of...bergamot? Interesting. Her clothes, armour, and weapons were taken, with the promise that they would be returned,  _ cleaned _ . 

A trio of servants washed her body and hair, which was an odd experience and one she didn’t understand the purpose of, since she could likely do it quicker herself. Nevertheless, she was silent throughout the process, allowing them to do as they wished, even though sometimes they seemed to linger over her arms and stomach for an unnecessarily long time. 

Eventually she was told to leave the tub, the once pristine water now cloudy with days worth of dirt and blood. She was dried and then allowed to cover herself in a large towel which felt softer than any bed she had ever slept in. 

The door opened and a new figure swept into the room. She was dazzling in appearance, even to Byleth. Her chocolate coloured tresses curled and flowed around her, and her sparkling green eyes were framed by immaculate makeup. Her curvaceous body that many would kill for was shown off by the red and black dress with its wide sleeves, and small touches of golden jewelry glinted in her ears and on her wrists.

“Looks like I’m a little late for the show,” the woman grinned, her lashes fluttering lightly as her eyes tracked over Byleth. “I’ve got to say I never expected the infamous Ashen Demon to be so...endowed.” The woman grinned again, eyes moved up to meet Byleth’s own blank gaze. 

“Well we might have to make a few adjustments but let’s see. Come along then.” The woman curled her finger, gesturing for Byleth to follow into an adjacent room where dozens of outfits were neatly arranged on various stands, behind them a counter filled with accessories.

“Now, what would you look good in...” The woman tapped a finger against her painted lips. “Oh!” She spun like a dancer to face Byleth, offering a dazzling smile. “I never even introduced myself! Awfully rude of me. I’m Dorothea Arnault! Pleasure to meet you!” 

“Byleth.” 

“Oh I know.” The woman, Dorothea, winked before looking back to the outfits. “Now should I assume I won’t be getting you into a dress?”

“Yes.” 

“Tch, a shame. There are a few that would really flatter that chest of yours, but that’s okay. I still have oh so many ideas.” Another grin and the woman began moving between the outfits, muttering to herself, occasionally giving long glances back to Byleth before continuing about her business. 

The Witcher merely waited in silence, unmoving. They could dress her up however they wished, so long as she could still move and fight. Politics, the rules of court, just dealing with people in general had never been her forte. Emotions, using words to manipulate, deceive, to get what you wanted--all of it was beyond her. Hopefully being dressed to whatever standards Dorothea had would be enough to appease the Emperor. 

“Right, I think this will be just the thing!” She handed Byleth a pile of clothing. “Go get changed.” She nodded towards the small partition on the right side of the room. 

The Witcher merely nodded and did as instructed. The pants seemed more akin to riding pants, made of strong, durable leather, but obviously of the highest quality, dyed black with red stitching along the sides of either leg with a pair of matching boots to go along with them. The shirt consisted of a long sleeved tunic. It was soft and smooth, embroidered richly with reds and golds. There was a deep cut along the center of it, down to nearly the center of Byleth’s chest. A thick, sturdy vest of leather with a few metal embellishments made up for the lack of any other support for her breasts. It held them up and firmly in place, her medallion resting between them.

Dressing complete, Byleth stepped from behind the partition and walked back towards Dorothea, who looked up from where she was examining various pieces of jewelry, her eyes taking a slow path up Byleth’s form. 

“Oh yes, that’s perfect.” Her lips curled upwards on the right side as she glided forward, heels clicking on the polished stone floor. “Hmmm, the hair is nice, such a wonderful match to your eyes. Ah, look at that, the medallion even works perfectly.” Dorothea grasped the metal animal’s head between two fingers, pulling it up to look at it. “School of the wolf, correct?” Byleth merely hummed in response, with Dorothea so close her scent was everywhere, rich and floral, with just a hint of something...earthy, like a pine forest in the rain. “Beautiful.” Her eyes flicked up to meet Byleth’s, lips curling upwards again before she stepped back. 

“No jewelry then, just that. I love how it sits.” She winked before taking a step behind Byleth. “And I think we will keep the hair down. You have such lovely hair.” Long, slender fingers combed through Byleth’s thick mane. “Just a hint of wildness to it.” Dorothea made a few adjustments...fluffing it, before stepping back to examine Byleth in her entirety again. “Ah there we go, definitely fit for her imperial majesty now.” She winked at the Witcher before gracefully spinning and strutting from the room. “Come along now.” 

Byleth dutifully followed. The halls of the palace were imposing. Drapes and carpets of red and gold, with the occasional blacks, seemed to make up the majority of the decor. Those they passed parted quickly for the pair, with eyes always honing in on the Witcher. 

They did not go to the throne room as Byleth anticipated, but instead to a series of rooms into the back, finally stopping before a door that looked no different from any other. Sothis waited outside the door, wearing a flowing dress of reds and golds. Her hair had several new braids in it, which the girl was incidentally talking about with the woman at her side. 

The woman was wearing lighter armour than the plate clad guards around the palace, more akin to the lighter armours preferred by some Witchers. Her arms were bare, a tattoo encircling her right bicep seemed to shimmer slightly with magical energy, and another tattoo adorned her cheek, just under her right eye. Magenta hair was done up in a series of complicated braids, some of which looked similar to the ones Sothis was now wearing. The woman smiled as she conversed with the girl in soft tones, only looking up as they got closer.

Byleth noted her alert body language, indicating she’d heard them approach long before she actually looked up to acknowledge them. Eyes that were only a shade darker than her hair examined Byleth critically for a moment before shifting to Dorothea and she smiled again. 

“Byleth!” Sothis exclaimed, looking the Witcher over. “Wow you almost look like a civilized person!” The girl snickered, planting both hands on her hips. “Did she bite anyone when they tried to wash her?” Her eyes flicked over to Dorothea, who laughed brightly.

“Oh aren’t you just darling! She’s been perfectly well behaved, I assure you...maybe a little grumpy.” The woman winked at Sothis, who grinned in return.

“Is she speaking only in grunts again?”

Another bright laugh echoed through the halls. “Oh we may just have to keep you!” 

Byleth didn’t respond to the exchange, her attention split between the other woman, whom Byleth was certain had incredible martial skill, and the form of the minister approaching once again. 

“Oh there you are Hubie,” Dorothea grinned at the man who offered a blank stare in return before his eyes critically swept over Sothis and Byleth.

“Do either of you know the correct way to bow?” Both shook their heads. “Copy my movements exactly.” 

Hubert crossed the right arm over his chest, open palm covering the heart, left leg stretching backwards as his body bowed forward, his left hand palm facing outward to and held upwards the entire time. 

“Now, demonstrate,” he demanded, rising back up to his full height that was likely imposing to many. Byleth copied the motion easily, but Sothis he corrected coldly. “Incorrect. Again. Your hand must cover your heart, a sign of fealty towards her imperial majesty. You must bow lower than her and only rise when she allows it, signifying that she will be the one to raise you up. Your open palm must face her the entire time, showing you cannot, and will not hide anything from her.” 

“But anyone could do this and not mean any of it. It’s stupid.”

“Do. It. Again.” 

The girl pursed her lips and narrowed a glare at the tall man but copied the motions in a suddenly perfect manner. “Happy now you tree?” 

Hubert narrowed his eyes back. “You will watch your tone in front of her imperial majesty. Follow.” 

Hubert swept past them, knocking loudly on the door twice, waiting for a muffled call of ‘enter’ before he opened the door and strode inside. Byleth followed with Sothis at her side. The woman, Dorothea, gave them both a smile and a wink towards Sothis.

“Presenting, before her imperial majesty, the Witcher, Byleth and her charge, Sothis.” 

The room was a lavish study, a balcony covered by thick red drapes, only partially open to allow the light of the moon and stars to shine through. Bookshelves and grand paintings covered all the available wall spaces. A thick desk of dark wood with golden accents dominated the center of the room. Various papers, books and a few odd decorations littered the surface. 

Behind the desk waited the Emperor. Her golden horned crown glinted in the candle light. A ruby red gown with golden buttons and clasps clung to the Emperor’s form, who, contrary to what many probably assumed, had powerful shoulders and arms, evident even beneath the thick clothing. Her soft, angular face was framed by two thick strands of snow white hair, and the rest was gathered up into buns beneath the crown. Sharp, critical lavender eyes studied the two guests. 

Byleth met the Emperor’s gaze as blankly as she met all others, observant and piercing, but devoid of any emotion, much like the Emperor’s own. She saw those pale lavender eyes move over her form, lingering for a moment at Byleth’s chest, too quick for any but a Witcher to see, much like the beginnings of a scowl that formed but was soon washed away to her previous impassive mask.

“Bow,” Hubert said lowly beside Byleth, narrowing his eyes over at the pair. Byleth merely returned to meeting the Emperor’s gaze. Sothis giggled beside her. 

“Leave us, Hubert.” 

“Your majesty.” The man executed the perfect bow before turning and stalking from the room, closing the door behind himself silently. 

“I see Witchers have no sense of etiquette,” the Emperor said, levelling her gaze back to the Witcher, who merely shrugged in response, which prompted another giggle. “I can’t tell if that vexes or amuses me, but that’s not the point. I summoned you both for a reason.” The emperor straightened her already perfect posture in the large, wing backed chair. “I have an offer for you, Witcher. Both of you. Tell me, how have her nightmares been lately?” The emperor’s eyes cut to Sothis before back to Byleth.

“You know?” Byleth asked flatly, meeting that cold gaze. There was no use lying, not only had she been informed multiple times that she was bad at it, but it was such a specific piece of information it was obvious this was not a random guess by the Emperor. 

“Of course I know. I know exactly who and what she is.” 

“I’m right here,” Sothis huffed, crossing her arms and glaring up at the Emperor.

“She’s a source. Do you know what that means?” The Emperor did not wait for a response before continuing. “She is a fountain of magical power, but she cannot control it. Which means if her emotions get out of control she could level a town without even meaning to. I trust it’s easy to recognize why this would be such a danger.”

“I can control magic!” Sothis scoffed, crossing her arms.

“You  _ could _ . With the proper instruction of course. You would not be able to wield magic as a sorceress, but you would not be in danger of these devastating flare ups. And that is why I summoned you both here. I can train you.”

For the first time, Sothis didn’t have a snappy reply. She simply blinked, looking to Byleth then back to the Emperor.

“Why?” Byleth asked.

Cool lilac eyes flicked to meet golden ones. “Untrained, she’s dangerous. I have three options. Train her, expel her from Empire lands, thus preventing the inevitable catastrophe from happening in my lands. Or I could kill her. Tell me Witcher, what would you prefer?”

“Expelling us would be easier and quicker.” 

“Indeed. But not only would it be difficult to enforce in practice, I would also deprive myself the services of an incredibly experienced Witcher.”

“Who says you get my services either way?” 

“The training won’t happen overnight Witcher. Sothis will be here for months at least. Are you telling me you would simply sit idle and wait at the palace rather than accept incredibly lucrative contracts from the crown?” 

“Hey you can’t go hunting without me!” Sothis stomped her foot, glaring directly at Byleth. “You’re supposed to be training me.”

“I suppose,” the Emperor added, eliminating the need for Byleth to answer, which was helpful since she didn’t have a good one, “we could make time for both. You could take Sothis on the occasional contract in addition to training her here when scheduling permits.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” 

“It’s this, or you pick one of the other options.” The Emperor’s frigid, calculating stare met Sothis, who glared back at the woman without an ounce of fear.

“Sothis.” Byleth turned to the girl, looking down at her. “It’s the best option.”

It was a good deal. Not only was Byleth essentially being guaranteed a steady supply of well paying contracts, but this could solve Sothis’s problem before it became dangerous. A few nightmares and screaming in a foreign tongue was it for now. But Byleth had no reason not to believe the Emperor. Sothis had showed no magical aptitude so it’s not like the Emperor had a reason to keep her captive or try and recruit her. 

The girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “You better keep training me!”

“I will.” 

“Fine then. We can do the stupid magic training so I don’t blow up the world.” 

Byleth caught the subtlest twitch of the Emperor’s lip, but it was gone in less than a blink and her impassive mask was back up. “It’s the best decision. You’ll be staying at the palace and all your needs will be taken care of. You will also have residences Witcher, for whenever you wish to use them. Hubert will show you both to your rooms, we can discuss the finer details in the morning. I’m sure you both wish to rest.” 

“Oh a bed finally!” Sothis cheered, hurrying to the door, throwing it open to reveal the minister. “Lead the way tree man!” His eyes flicked up to the Emperor’s who gave a small nod. The man merely turned and silently began leaving. 

“Witcher,” the Emperor called just before Byleth left. “Who was in charge of selecting your outfit?”

“Dorothea.” 

“Of course she was.” The first glimpse of emotion broke through as the Emperor sighed quietly. “Have a pleasant evening. Someone will fetch you both in the morning.”

Byleth merely nodded, aware of the Emperor’s gaze never leaving her as she left, closing the door behind her. Her eyes took in the lavish details of the imperial palace, the guards, the nobles, everyone watching her. This would prove to be...interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time! Arrangements are made, Byleth gets a job and Dorothea meddles!
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on my twitter @EmpressThings (I changed it)
> 
> And thank you all so much for the lovely comments and words of support!
> 
> Hope to see you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on my tumblr @empress-things or on my twitter @Empress-things
> 
> Comments are moderated purely to keep trolls away. I welcome all constructive criticism.


End file.
